


Magi-Borne (A Touhou Project Fanfiction)

by YuuyaKizami21



Series: Touhou - Soulsborne Stories [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Danmaku (Touhou), F/F, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuyaKizami21/pseuds/YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Magic. Some say that it has it's benefits to help with life... While many others said the opposite. They cause great destruction, calamity, and darkness.Gensokyo has tolerated magicians for generations, until an experimentation ruined their reputations, and every magician, human or not were hunted down.Chaos ensued in the once peaceful land, lasting many days.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Series: Touhou - Soulsborne Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

I rode on my flying broom, going as fast as a steel horse from the outside world would do. I stuck out my tongue, insulting my pursuer.

"Get back here!" A girl's voice shouted at me as she sickly tries to go after me, firing danmaku of all kinds.

"You've gotta be more strict on guarding your books, ze!"

My name is Marisa Kirisame. I am a human, an Ordinary Magician who doesn't want to be stripped of humanity.

The person chasing me down as of now is Patchouli Knowledge, the keeper of many tomes and grimoire of all kinds inside her library at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

I escaped by flying through one of the windows, my haul today is a strange black book which has no identification on it which makes it a complete mystery. I do hope I can read it as well when I get home.

As minutes pass, I managed to fly across the lake bypassing that Ice Fairy who, to my surprise didn't attack me. What's with her?

I reached my home, deep inside the Forest of Magic safely without any encounters. Quickly going inside and slamming the doors closed, and latched them shut I put the mysterious tome on my table.

"Now, let's see what you are containing..."

And, without my knowing... Opening that book changed everything... Drastically.

I sure wish... I shouldn't have picked a book that has no information on what it is... Or else this might not have happened.

Magi-Borne

Part of the Touhou Souls Stories


	2. Eientei Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a patient room inside Eientei, a blonde haired, ordinary magician awakens from her unconsciousness, oblivious to what is happening around Gensokyo.

I slowly open my eyes, waking up from my slumber. I try to move every muscle in my body, which seems to be hurting as hell... What in the world happened?

As my vision clears out, I find myself lying on a bed, with a table on which there were medicine of all sorts on top of it.

I looked around slowly, and try to remember what happened.

I could only remember going to the manor this morning to steal a book from Patchy's library like usual, brought it home and opening it... The rest, I don't know. How did I end up in a patient's room?

Hearing a click from the door, my body tensed, as I gripped on my blanket even harder. My broom and the mini-hakkero is nowhere to be seen.

The door creaked open, as I widen my eyes to see... One of the rabbit Youkai who lived here. She wears a pinkish dress, had short black hair and has a pair of rabbit ears on top of her head.

"My God, Tewi! You just gave me a heart attack, I just woke up, ze!"

"Well, you're gonna have more heart attacks if you go outside Eientei. Gensokyo, it's in chaos."

"Wait, what? Explain to me."

"Well, me and the other rabbits here at Eientei were minding our own business, until suddenly some blood red cloud covered the skies. We then noticed the humans becoming crazy after breathing the cloud."

"Crazy?"

"Well, they nearly caught some of my rabbits to be skewered. The Myouren Temple is sealed off, according to Reisen who came back earlier before you woke up."

"Sealed off? Why would Hijiri do that?"

"Even she couldn't stop this strange incident. The humans are becoming aggressive towards non-humans, especially magicians like you and Hijiri. One came to Eirin-Sama to ask if we're hiding any magicians, and we managed to drive him off without bloodshed. Heck, he even brought a pitchfork and pointed it at her."

"But she's immortal right? She could handle a guy easily."

"Well, there are still live rabbits here, not just Youkai rabbits. You must not stay here for long, Kirisame Marisa."

"Yeah yeah, spare me the whole dramatic dialogues, by the way where's my clothes?"

I asked, as I see that I am wearing a rather light and thin gown, not my usual black-and-white outfit and my iconic hat.

"They're in the laundry room, here's the key. And before you ask, your weapons are there as well."

I take my time to get off the bed, nearly stumbling over as my feet hit the floor.

"Guess I'm not really fine by now."

"Here, take this."

I looked over to see Tewi handing me a syringe.

"What the hell's this, ze?"

"Eientei Blood vial. It purifies the blood it sucked and here's the needle."

Great, I hate needles but nevertheless I need it right now.

"When we found you, you somehow lost a lot of blood even though we didn't see any splatters. Seeing as your body is lacking it by now, I recommend you use the vial right now."

I looked at the strange syringe on my hand, and I sighed as I planted the needle on it.

"Whatever it takes."

Slowly, I injected the syringe's contents into my bloodstream, the needle piercing my left wrist. I can feel the life going back to me as of now.

"Alright, now I'm back."

"Good. Good for you, and good luck out there. The humans are not really friendly as of now."

I walked out of the room, looked at a map on the wall and walked over to where the laundry room is. It took several turns until I managed to hear the sounds of washing machines. They must've got them from the Kappa again.

I inserted the key into the door's keyhole and turned it. A click sound is heard, and I am able to open the door.

My clothes lay on a table in front of me, along with my broom and mini-hakkero.

Wasting no time, I put them on, and looked at myself on the mirror... Am I ever this pale before? My skin looked like it hasn't seen the sun in days.

Shrugging it off, I walked out of the room, and after memorizing the map and more walking I found myself at the front entrance. I slid the door open and went out.

\- To Be Continued


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa, all prepared, leaves Eientei to find Gensokyo being in disarray. As she flew through the Bamboo Forest of The Lost, She had her first hostile encounter

I stepped out of the doors of Eientei, to find that it is already dawn, with the blood red cloud covering the skies, blocking the sun partially.

I wonder if that book I opened is the cause of this... Shrugging it off, I hopped on my broom and flew off.

As I glide through the air on my broom I see smoke coming from the distance, and just before I was about to go faster, I feel something sharp hitting my leg.

Looking down, I see my left knee with an arrow piercing through it. Blood began to seep out of the wound trailing down along the arrow.

I grunted in pain in revelation of the wound's creation, and I managed to remove it by severing it's back, and pulling it out from the other end.

I covered the wound up with my... I mean, Alice's handkerchief, which she gave to me as a birthday gift last year. Sensing the pain not fading away, I pulled out the blood vial Tewi gave me, and injected it onto my wrist refilling my body of it's lost blood.

I looked around, to find the assailant but they are nowhere to be found because down below are a cluster of bamboo trees. Landing down, I find myself surrounded by the trees, until I see smoke coming from my right. Heading over there I see a man sitting down beside a campfire.

"Excuse me, uhh sir?"

The man turned around, his red eyes glaring at my presence.

"Do you happen to see someone with a bow around? I just got shot, ze."

"Mind your business somewhere else. I've got mine to attend to." The man said coldly.

"Oh, Sorry then."

I was about to turn around to fly again on my broom, but then another arrow flew pass me, I turned around to see the man standing up with the bow in hand.

"Freeze."

He readied another arrow, as I continued, "I said, Freeze!"

But he wouldn't comply and still loaded his next shot, pulling the bowstring and once he let it go, the arrow flies through the air heading straight to my eyeball, but I managed to knock it away it using my broom.

The man then staggered forwards, his mouth opening revealing fangs which are dripping drool from them.

"So I guess that rabbit's ain't lying this time."

The man lurched at me, trying to sink his teeth in my neck, but I dodged at the last second and fired a laser at him. It pierced right through his body, and he went limp after a few shockwaves hit his body.

"What... I thought the spell card rules forbid us to kill... But my danmaku just now..."

I couldn't even comprehend what I just did... Did I just kill someone? But in self defense? Yet still, it was one life which I took.

Blood began to pour out from where I shot him. I looked at my vial, seeing that Tewi only filled two doses... Really? I thought she would give me a full one.

Having no choice, I had to do this. I enclosed the hole of the vial, and held it under the man's wound. I see as the blood fills the vial. At first the blood is dark in color, as if something dark had corrupted it... Until it's color returns into a normal red color.

It only refills to the second line, two doses from one person, huh? Does this mean that the man is depraved of blood?

Standing up, I looked around the campsite to find what's worth taking. Only personal junk.

Not hesitating, I readied my broom and flew off to the skies, heading over towards my home in the Forest of Magic.

As I flew, I see the horrors that is happening in the direction of the Human Village. A big fire is burning in the center, with a girl tied up to a wooden pole. Underneath her is where the fire is coming from. She is being burned slowly.

Shaking my head, I continue to fly over back home.

\- To Be Continued


	4. The Human Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa decided to check out the Human Village to see what is happening there instead of going home.

I flew on the broom, navigating my way back home. I was about to reach the Forest of Magic when I noticed a hail of arrows flying towards me.

"Oh great. More trouble."

I conjured a magical barrier beneath me, and I landed down. There's no way I'm going home safely with them still down there.

It took a few seconds to just thrust downwards to the earth to impale one person with the end of my broom which worked. I got off the broom and let go of his body.

I looked over to the other villagers. Their eyes are red and are filled with bloodlust.

"Witch... Get her..." One of them said.

"I see her..."

"Burn her down..."

What's with their words? I'm no witch. Well, I did wear a hat that looks like one but I'm no witch!

They put their bows on their backs and they picked up the other weapons they had on the ground. Pitchforks, knives and all other sort of sharp utensils.

I don't want to kill any more, since these people are with me before this and killing them will...

Wait.

Why am I...? My arm raises by itself, and I fired lasers onto the group of villagers, as if something is controlling me.

But then again, I felt pleasure from doing so... What is happening to me? I am not a cold blooded murderer.

I try to resist the feeling to smirk, from what I just did and I barely managed it. What the hell is going on with Gensokyo, anyway?

Maybe I shouldn't go home first, I need to find out what happened.

I walked over to the village, smoke still rising from it's center. Luckily it was not too far, and if I fly then the risk of getting shot is high.

Nearing the walls of the village, I managed to scale it by flying up a bit and landed on the ground on the other side.

"They say the temple is still sealed." I heard a voice said.

Quickly, I hid behind a corner as I see a couple walking together and talking.

"But to think that a witch becomes the head priestess is heresy. No matter what we do we couldn't budge through the gates."

"Maybe one day it will budge, don't worry."

Did they just refer to Hijiri as a witch!? She never did anything wrong to become a witch. Silently I tiptoed over through the streets until I see the village center where I see... Kosuzu being tied into a wooden pole, below her is a pile of firewood.

"Burn the witch now!"

"You don't know what you are doing! Stop this! Akyuu, Help! You people are being controlled! I can't even do magic, for God's sake!"

But the villagers didn't hesitate to throw a torch over to the firewood pile, and I watch as the fire burns the pole, with Kozusu tied up. I can hear her screaming in agony from the heat and pain of being burned.

Then, one of the villagers turned around, seeing me peeking from the corner.

Then I see him calling over to the others, and they rushed at my direction with their torches and weapons.

"Gotta run!"

I ran around the building I hid behind, and to the streets. I ran pass Suzunaan, and I stopped.

I went back, and into Suzunaan to hide inside for the time being. I hid behind the counter and waited. A few seconds later I heard their footsteps running through the streets outside.

Maybe I should wait until nightfall, then go out. Too risky with that crowd outside.

\- To Be Continued


	5. Some Sort of Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa hid inside Suzunaan, and fell into slumber in order to wait until nightfall. In her dream she meets two familiar faces.

As I slept, I feel myself being grabbed by hands. My spirit being taken away, towards a bright light and when I opened my eyes I see that I am in front of my home, surrounded by the dense woods of The Forest of Magic.

"So, we finally meet at last... My student."

The lights inside are on, indicating that there may be a visitor or maybe a thief entering? But both are wrong, as I see two familiar figures in front of one of the windows. One is a blonde girl standing her ground, wearing a black capelet and dark blue dress. And what made my eyes open wide is the person she is accompanying...

What makes me recognize her is her cone shaped hat, with the motif of a yellow sun within a dark blue sky, with white ribbons decorating the sides of the hat. She had green hair and eyes, and wears a blue dress as well.

"...Master? Is that really you?" I am at a lost at words.

This woman, who is now sitting on the wheelchair is named Mima, a vengeful spirit that once dwells around Reimu's shrine back in the good old days. But she went missing for years... Could she be trapped in this incident as well?

"Of course it is, my student."

I walked forward, and I spread my arms, wanting to hug her. She smiled, and she opened her arms as well. Afterwards we wrapped our arms around each other's body, embracing the warmth shared between the touch of our bodies.

"I missed you, master."

"I could say the same to you, Marisa. I never thought you would get into this mess as well."

"But I think I started it..."

"Part of it's true, yes. But we'll explain about that further when your real body reaches this house."

"Why? And Why is Alice here?" I motioned towards the black outfitted girl.

"Oh, her? That's not the real Margatroid. Just some doll that I made, so that I had someone to talk to. Even I can be lonely, you know."

Both of us chuckled, as Alice kept smiling. We then separated our hugging, and I ask, "What should I do now, Master?"

"Find a way home. Here, in the waking world though. But the forest entrance is blocked with overgrown vines, and the cloud had obscured most of the area above the tall trees of this forest."

"I get it. How am I supposed to remove the vines?"

"The vines grew out of control, due to the corruption of The Greater Fairy of The Misty Lake to the incident. Find and defeat her, then the vines will be destroyed."

"I know her. Thank you, Master-"

"I see you had that thing with you."

I darted my eyes towards my mini-hakkero, which I put on my side.

"This? Yes of course, it is important."

"But the mana inside it is waning. I can fix that for you, come here."

I handed the device to her, and after a bit of tinkering with a little light show here and there, she gave it back.

"Now try to fire a laser from it. Try it on one of the trees there."

Previously, my mini-hakkero doesn't even make a hole in a tree, just leaving a burn mark on it, But after hearing master's words I decided to give it a try. I took it back, and aimed at one of the trees nearby.

"Alright here goes nothing."

I fired out a simple laser beam out of the mini-hakkero, which travels at a much faster speed this time, and it hits the tree in full force. When it dissipated, and I inspected the mark, I found out that it had dug into 1/4 of the tree. It wasn't this strong before.

"Now you can defend yourself even better with it."

"Thank you, Master. How can I get out of here?"

"Simple. Wake up."

She snapped her finger, and my surroundings changed. I find myself back inside Suzunaan, sleeping on the floor behind the counter.

I smiled, as I just met master once more. The master who had disappeared on me and the others for years. But now, I need to head home. And to do so, I have to hunt a fairy.

\- To Be Continued


	6. Komachi, The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marisa flew towards the Misty Lake in search of Daiyousei, she encountered a shinigami, who had drowned in bloodlust, like the humans in the village.

I managed to sneak out of Suzunaan, and I see nobody on the streets tonight. But what caught my attention the most is the moon, it's as red as blood.

Well, that's my cue to get out of the village as soon as I can. I readied my broom, and just when I was about to fly...

I heard growling coming from behind me. I turned around to see an oversized wolf, with some human body parts. A Werewolf? I thought we only have Kagerou, but even as a Werewolf she isn't this hairy.

It's fangs dripped sticky drool, it's eyes glaring at me with the sharpness of a dagger. There are signs of blood in it's tongue... It has devoured something recently.

The creature howled, and afterwards I heard more howling coming from my surroundings.

"Gotta go!"

I took off as fast as I can, keeping my distance from those creatures. However, the walls of the village are still a little bit far. What's worse is that those creatures are chasing me on the rooftops.

"They can climb too?"

One of them then pounced over to me, but I raised my altitude a bit higher, causing it to miss, and collided with another one who is trying to pounce. I can see the walls in front of me by now, and I flew over it, and made my way to the Misty Lake.

It felt like an hour, but I managed to reach the shores of the lake. The horizon is covered with the red cloud, obscuring both the Youkai Mountain and the towering Scarlet Devil Mansion.

I flew over the lake in search of the fairy, but she isn't anywhere to be found, until I see someone on the lake shore that is near the Youkai Forest.

A female figure with red hair, tied into pigtails, carving a body open using a huge scythe.

"Creatures all over the land. Soon you'll be one... Haaahhh..."

It's Komachi Onozuka, the shinigami.

She is drooling, and her eyes glowed red at my presence. She turned around to face me.

I readied both my broom and the mini-hakkero, as she then approaches me, bloodlust apparent in her eyes.

She then dashed at me, and heavily swung her scythe, which I dodged by ducking down, and I swept her legs causing her to fall down to the ground, before I blasted her over and over with the danmaku blasted from my mini-hakkero.

After several dozens of danmaku hit her, I stopped. Her body is now charred. But she still moves, and later stood back up.

"Not... Enough!"

She then shot a few danmaku which I shielded using a magic barrier, before shooting lasers back at her. One hit her in the face while the others she managed to swipe off. Afterwards I dashed towards her and hit her in the forehead with the end of the broom, as hard as I could.

But then, to my shock, Her skin then cracks open, as a hand crawled out of it. Her body is becoming like a cocoon, and something is coming out. Her whole body then collapsed as the creature bursted out of it.

The new Komachi, which crawled out from it's old shell, is now a few feet taller than me, still holding her scythe. Her slimy body is naked but shows no anatomy. Her face is skeletal.

She roared as she then swings the scythe wildly.

"I need... Your blood!"

She shouted as she then slashed one more time, which grazed my skin, but then I fired...

"Master Spark!"

And I blasted her away, leaving nothing behind but ashes in the projectile's path.

I covered the grazed wound which is now bleeding, with Alice's handkerchief before I flew off in search of the Greater Fairy. So even non-humans can be affected by the incident as well. I wonder if the others are doing OK...

\- To Be Continued


	7. The Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa searched the Youkai Forest for Daiyousei, but instead she found a friendly face.

I flew around, searching around for the Greater Fairy. So far, I flew even around the Garden of The Sun but came out with no findings.

However, I do encounter some sunflower Fairies that need to know their places after they attacked me. Using simple lasers and danmaku I managed to drive them away.

I stopped flying in front of the Youkai Forest, and decided to search on foot. I walked inside and took glances all around me, but no foes in sight.

However the forest is dark, and yet I know that the Great Fairy would hesitate to come here due to her personality, but if she's not at the lake maybe I can find her anywhere near it.

I conjured a ball of fire, using my mini-hakkero to light the way. I continued to walk, from treeline to treeline and from clearing to clearing, but still no sign of the fairy. Oddly, there were no Youkai either.

But then as I head back inside the forest to go back out the way I came from I heard a voice.

"Over here, Magician..."

A female voice sounded through the winds that blow in the forest, and I see the source coming from a figure with turquoise hair, who then went deeper inside.

Curious, I followed the figure until I see light, coming from within. I walked ahead and I see the figure in front of me. Turquoise hair, blue right eye and red left eye, carrying a parasol with an eye and tongue. The Kara kasa Obake, Tatara Kogasa. She is wearing a black robe, that is obscuring the clothes she usually wore underneath.

She is smiling, like usual. She sometimes couldn't control her emotions like Kokoro, and frightening humans is like a game to her... Since it's the "rule for a Youkai to be scaring people." But I was never scared of her.

"Huh. I'm surprised you're not frightening me."

"Well, in these times, scaring people is probably a bad idea since you've seen how the humans were behaving."

Behind her is an old looking, rectangular tub made of ancient clay, where from inside is a burning fire.

"What's that, Kogasa?"

"That, my friend... Is a Tatara, like my namesake... It's an old clay furnace used for blacksmithing."

"Ah right, I remember you saying that you're adept at this."

"And of course I am! In these times, I arm people who wanted to defend themselves for a price, but after seeing those humans... I might as well give one to you for free. Got something here, that might interest you, Magician!"

She chuckled, before opening one of her robe's side with her left hand, revealing that behind it is a small belt attached, with two swords on it. On her torso, there is another belt, carrying two small blades.

"Got a selection of good things on hand, Magician! Take your pick."

She then laid out some of the weaponry she had on the ground. I was at awe, because the last I saw her is that she can only make needles, but now?

There are two small blades, two curved swords with wooden scabbards which reminded me of Youmu's sword. There is also lesser items like kitchen knives, meat cleavers, and more. Seeing her as of now, is like looking inside an armory.

"I'll choose... This, I think?" I pointed to one of the small blades, that is sheathed inside a black wooden scabbard.

"Ahh, the tanto. Small, yet effective, thanks to it's tamahagane steel. Nice pick, to end your foes faster, Magician."

I took it, and she handed me... A leather belt?

"You'll need a place to store weapons. This shall do. And before you go, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm looking for a rare metal, to be used in my forgery. It's something called mithril, a strong silver metal that can't be found anywhere in the outside world... But maybe some places like the Forest of Magic, or that library in the Mansion is the best place to look for it."

"What's in it for me?"

"I think I could make a special something for you. To be more... What should I say, weaponised? Hehehe!"

"Alright then."

"Oh, and before you leave as well... The next time you come back here to buy or sharpen your weapons... You must pay with some ore."

"Ores? But aren't they rare?"

"Or maybe you can scavenge steel weaponry from your fallen foes and give them to me, so that I can break it down."

"Got it, Kogasa. Now, can I be off?"

"Of course, Magician. And remember, to bring the metals that I told you!"

I walked away, towards the Forest exit before I took a ride on my broom and flew away.

Well, it looks like I can upgrade my gear if I help the people who can do so for me. First, rare spells for Master and then metals from either weapons or ore for that Kara kasa Obake.

My life is turning into an adventure by now is it? But it's something I brought myself into, and I need to deal with it.

\- To Be Continued


	8. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa heads over to Kourindou to ask Rinnosuke, who is still fine, where Daiyousei is. He pointed out to Tokiko, who might know where she is. However Marisa's mind became even more unstable as she continued to use magic and spell cards for combat.

As I flew I looked around, focusing on finding that Greater Fairy. If she isn't at the lakeside which is basically her home with that Ice Fairy, then where is she?

I decided to check out Kourindou, since I didn't visit it the last time I was at the human village. I landed down at Kourindou, it's windows were barricaded with planks, and the door is locked.

I knocked on the door gently, and I heard his voice from the other side.

"Who's there? You're not one of them aren't you?"

"I'm ordering a cup of sake and a large bowl of mushroom stew, easy on the spices this time." I replied, before ending with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, it's Marisa. I'm sorry but I can't go out."

"Let me guess, the humans?"

"Yes. Well, technically you're human too but I'll make an exception. What is it that you want this time?"

"Have you seen a Greater Fairy flying around the area lately?"

"Oh, her huh? Sorry, I can't answer that. But maybe Tokiko has seen her. She's outside, but she never came back. Find out what's holding her, and bring her back here."

"Got it. Where's Tokiko usually at?"

"She's usually out reading her books at forests. But since the Forest of Magic is sealed with vines, try to check the others."

"Got it."

But, seeing that I was just from the Youkai Forest, and only finding Kogasa I might as well went back to the Bamboo Forest, and sure enough as I flied close by, I see a girl with bird wings sitting down against a chopped down bamboo tree, reading a book. Beside her is a pile of more books.

"Heya there." I greeted.

"Oh, You're..."

"Kirisame Marisa... You know, ordinary magician, ze."

"I see, I see. Is Morichika-San looking for me? I can't go home, thanks to those people patrolling the village. I'm not as sneaky as you, Miss."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"If you can get some of them out of the way, I can fly back to Kourindou safely. Rest assured, I'm not weaseling you out of this."

"Alright then. But after this, I've got a question that you need to answer."

"Well, it's a promise then, Miss Magician."

I turned around and flew towards the road that leads to one of the village's entrance gates, to see a group of 5 people armed with pitchforks and cleavers. Their mouths are drooling , and their eyes are glowing red. Clearly, the incident is getting worse as the night went by. What time is it again? Maybe morning would be safer, but I doubt that the streets would be empty by that time.

Night it is. I walked over to the group, and whistled to gain their attention. They slowly averted their gazes towards me, as I put my broom down, and unsheathed the tanto from it's scabbard. They staggered over to my direction as I dashed forwards, and I sunk the blade onto one of their throats, before I made a roundhouse kick to subdue the other 4 behind him to the ground.. After I made sure the guy I stabbed went limp, I pulled the blade out, and threw it towards the second person, right through their right eyeball.

The third one got up quickly, and grabbed me from behind. I elbowed him in the waist, before turning around, kicking him by raising my leg totally upwards, before bringing it down again, making my heel crush him to the ground. Blood pours out from the small crater made from the impact.

I took the time to retrieve the tanto from the second guy's eyeball, as the last two guys got up slowly. I just smirked, and pointed my mini-hakkero behind me, and with a little chanting, it emits a red light which vaporized them into dust.

I chuckled a bit, before kneeling down to harvest the blood of the fallen people, into my vial. Somehow, looking at their blood spilling all over gave a tingle of pleasure in my mind. What's wrong with me?

Shaking my head, to remove those thoughts, I moved forward, to clear out the path towards Kourindou. And what's my next adversary? Those wolf like creatures that chased me down when I'm trying to get to the lake. Using the mini-hakkero to fire lasers from it just made the fight more easier as the wolves die in one shot, and the laser went through their bodies, and to another which is behind it.

Again, I chuckled at killing these creatures, like a children's game. I knelt down, and the small chuckle turned into laughter, which roared throughout the village. Soon afterwards, I find myself surrounded by the villagers who had their glares at me.

"Witch.."

"Human trash.."

"Heretic.."

Their voices echoed in my head, I wanted them to stop. And so I did... Pulling out my mini-hakkero, I chanted "Magic Sign - Magical R360!"

In which the device fires out a huge wave of light, and I spun around as it still fires. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as I hear the villagers scream in terror and desperately trying to evade the attack. But what's done is done

It was then, after approximately 12 seconds I stopped firing, and I collapsed onto the ground.

When I opened my eyes, I find myself in front of my house in the Forest of Magic.

"How am I...?"

"The same way you got here before. You ran out of energy and fell asleep. Each time you're asleep, your dream is always here."

I turned around to see Master, still sitting on her chair next to a standing Alice.

"What happened, Master?"

"It seems that the bloodlust has settled itself upon you."

"Bloodlust?"

"Everytime you use magic during the incident, to dispose of your foes bloodlust will build inside you, corrupting your heart. The same goes for the villagers, because this all started due to an accident during a magic experiment... That your bookworm of a friend conducted

"Patchy? Well, it's rare for her to go out..."

"Well, she did it from her location, not at the village."

"The Mansion!" I widened my eyes.

"Yes, the Mansion. And every being that uses magic, whether if they're natural or by witchcraft gets corrupted by bloodlust as a result. That reaper you fought at the lake? She used too much magic, to hunt down the humans that went crazy... And the rest is history

"I never knew that Komachi can do magic..

"Then, what is a spell card? I mean, a spell in particular? Does it not require magic, my student

"I... I see! So, this incident...:

"Correct. Those who uses the spell cards to kill, will have their hearts corrupted by bloodlust, Magi-Borne... If you may say 'A disease that spreads through magic'. But, it can be suppressed... By this concoction I made myself."

Master handed me a small blue bottle

"What is this?"

"An elixir, that suppresses the effects of bloodlust. It shall refill itself, when you rest. It only has 10 sips, So use it wisely..."

Master then gave out a small chuckle.

"Now, awaken my student. Continue your journey.

"I got it, Master.

"Farewell."

And with that, I awaken from the dream realm with the elixir bottle still on my hand. I shall remember, to not use spell cards too often from now on, until the incident ends.

-To Be Continued


	9. Tokiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening herself from the dream realm, Marisa heads back to Tokiko to tell her that the path is clear. And as part of the bargain, Tokiko agreed to tell Marisa where Daiyousei is.

I walked back towards where Tokiko is, outside the Bamboo Forest. The way is already clear because of that 360 Master Spark I fired.

I see her, packing her books into a bag which seems a bit heavy for someone of her petite size.

"Need help with that?"

"No, no need to, Miss Magician. Now I can confirm that the way is clear?"

"It is. Now let's head to Kourindou."

"Ready when you are."

We walked back to Kourindou. Along the way we talked about what happened to me, when I'm supposed to clear the way.

"Well, at least you didn't go ham like the others."

"Yeah, I'm glad as well. And scared, of course."

"This is the first time I've seen or heard that you can be scared."

"I'm still human, Tokiko."

She giggled a bit.

When we reached Kourindou, she puts down her books in front of the door and knocked on it.

"So, can I ask you that question now? I got you here, after all, ze."

"Oh, right. The end of the bargain, what's your question?"

"Have you seen The Greater Fairy flying by?"

"Oh, Daiyousei? I did see her, she's just--"

But then a small danmaku hits her in the neck. And when it dissipated, the skin around her neck starts to rot.

"A magic attack?"

I looked over to the source of the danmaku. There she is, The Greater Fairy of The Misty Lake. She floated a few feet from the ground, gracefully with a sly grin.

"You!"

"Welcome to the new Gensokyo... Ciao!"

She then flew away, leaving me at Kourindou with Tokiko, who is now groaning from the shot mark on her neck.

I turned my gaze towards Tokiko, and nearly fell backwards out of shock. Her whole body became rotten, and grey as she then screamed out in an otherworldly sound.

Her dark white hair turned into a bewitchingly snow white, whereas her front bangs which were blue turned black. Her teeth began to grow sharper into fangs. Her nails grew to become razor sharp claws... Or were they talons? Either way, what is happening right now is truly messed up.

Sounds of bones cracking could be heard, as her arms and legs suddenly extend themselves, her height is now towering way above mine.

Her wings turned into black color, like a crow's wings. She then held her head as she continued to screech in pain.

And after a few seconds, she stopped. She then turned around to look at me...

Her eyes, are now as red as blood and she began to growl. Sticky drools are dripping from her mouth, and she roared into the night before she dashed towards me.

It all happened too quickly. After I blinked, I looked down to see that an arm has pierced it's way right through my stomach.

And when realization dawned, I coughed out blood. What was once Tokiko then let out a spine chilling laughter.

She then pulled her arm out, before closing her fist, which is now coated in my blood, and proceeded to lick all over it, not wanting to leave out even a single drop. The second she pulled her arm out, blood began to spill out from the hole, like a waterfall.

I fell down to my knees, as I held my stomach in agony. Blood continues to spill out from the hole, and down to the ground.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled out the blood vial that I got from Eientei and injected it onto my left arm. And miraculously, the wound slowly heals up, and the gaping hole in my stomach closed.

"Heh... Lunarian medicine sure can come in handy sometimes, ze."

I slowly stood up, staggering a bit because of the pain from before, which is still inside my system. I slowly pulled out the tanto from it's scabbard, and performed a stance.

She dashed forwards like last time, in lightning speed. However, I managed to roll out of the way just in time, before I plunged the blade into her back, and as I pulled it out, huge chunks of blood sprayed out like a geyser.

When it stopped spraying, she screeches out aloud, and began to use her wings to fly towards me, her claws... Talons, or whatever they are flailing around in an attempt to mince me into pieces.

I back stepped once, and I threw the blade right at where the heart is supposed to be located.

However Tokiko... Or what once was her just stared at the blade that is attached to her heart like it is a toy, pulled it out slowly, and began to lick her own blood off from it.

Again, she let out that spine chilling laughter before she lunged right at my direction. She managed to wrap her long arms around my body, and pinning me down to the ground.

She then began to use her claws to dig my body as if it's a patch of dirt, and blood quickly sprayed onto her as I struggled to get her off but to no avail. She then enclosed her distance to my neck and opened her mouth widely, revealing those otherworldly sharp fangs.

I screamed out, but I know that no one would help me... Until...

A wooden board was smashed down onto the back of Tokiko's head, and the board snapped in half. She then turned around and screeched at the assailant.

To my surprise, it's Rinnosuke who is now trembling, and fell on his rear at who he just hit.

Tokiko, in response, pounced at her former friend, and began to sink her fangs into his neck as he helplessly struggled.

After a second of chomping, she managed to rip out his jugular, before proceeding to snap his neck apart, and pulling the head off from his dead body with an inhumane force before she swallowed the head.

She turned around, looking at me who just got up from being pounced, and injecting yet another dose from the blood vial.

I had no choice, but to use master Spark at her.

I pulled out the mini-hakkero, but then I remembered what Master said... It'll make the bloodlust grow inside my heart again.

Charging up the mini-hakkero, I tearfully said, "I'm sorry, Tokiko... Rinnosuke..."

Tokiko began to lurk towards my direction, before her wings flared up and she dashed forwards.

"Magic sign - Final Spark!"

As the Mini-hakkero finished charging it's energy, it then fired out a huge wave of light which directly hits Tokiko. Her body then dissipates into dust, as the light continues to engulf her.

After a few seconds, the light dissipated and I knelt down. I feel the urge to kill again, to drink the blood off from the corpse of Rinnosuke. I managed to hold off the urge, long enough to reach for the blue elixir bottle that Master gave me, opened it and took a sip.

The feelings then vanished, not entirely but I managed to regain my sanity.

I looked over to see that the door to Kourindou is now open thanks to Rinnosuke, and I went inside after retrieving my tanto back. On the trading table, I see a large lump of silver-like metal just lying on top.

"Mithril. Maybe I can bring this to Kogasa."

I used a spell card that I developed my self to summon a chest, to store the ore inside. Afterwards I returned the chest. I walked out of the building.

I got on my broom afterwards, and flew away, to where that fairy is going. She flew towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Whatever lies there... Maybe it could be worse than Tokiko or even the Human Village. But I do hope that it's safe there.

\- To Be Continued


	10. The Perpetrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa went over to Kogasa to prepare for what's coming, and headed over to the Scarlet Devil Manor, where Daiyousei is at. There, in the Great Unmoving Library of The Manor, Marisa finds out who is behind the incident, and for what reason. For that perpetrator, to rule over everyone.... in one mind and body.

I remember seeing That Greater Fairy flying towards the Mansion, for what gain?

But that needs to be put on hold for a moment, as I remember to bring Kogasa this rare ore.

I flew over to the Youkai Forest, to see fire lighting the depths of the woods. There, I landed upon seeing the flames, coming from the Tatara furnace. She noticed me, and smirked.

"Welcome!"

She stood up from her work, and walked over to me as I landed on my feet.

"Got a selection of good things for the taking, Magician!"

"I'm here to give you this."

I summoned the chest where I stored the ore, and she opened it. Her eyes then literally sparkled like stars twinkling.

"You found it, Magician! The mithril ore... Where'd ya found it, dare I ask?"

"Rinnosuke was selling it at his shop. Looks like he's lucky to find something so rare. But there are few blacksmiths at the Village."

She chuckled gleefully, and she brought the ore over to a wooden table.

"Give me a moment to tinker with the ore... And your broom."

"What for?"

"You'll see... Hehehe!" She chuckled yet again.

I rolled my eyes, before I sat down against a tree. After what seems like hours, she called out.

"Magician! Come over here!"

I got up, and walked over to Kogasa. She handed me over my broom.

"Try twisting the end of the broomstick!"

I did what she asked, and I widened my eyes as the end of the stick is opening, and when it's fully opened, I pulled it out, revealing that it had concealed a sharp blade underneath.

"Wow..."

"Now you can use your broom as a spear... Instead of just being a tool for transportation! Test it on this board here which I carved."

She pointed over to a small square wooden board which has a large dot carved in the middle.

I thrusted the broomstick like a spear towards the target, and in an instant the board was pierced like a knife through bread.

"Whoa..."

"And also, here's something for personal protection..."

She handed me over a shirt like thing, made of silver chains.

"Mithril chainmail. It shall protect you against most weapons, wether if they're dull or sharp! Magic can still affect it however."

I took the chainmail, and I marveled over the sight of it's shiny metal chains.

Afterwards, I put it underneath my black vest. I looked up to see Kogasa, with a cleaver in hand.

"Don't move. This is just a test."

I nodded, and she struck down the cleaver onto my torso, but it barely did any damage, save for the minor cuts on my vest. The cleaver breaks upon impact, like an ice block being hit by a hammer.

"Now you don't need to worry about those pesky humans on stabbing your heart... You still need to protect your head, hips, arms and legs though."

"Got it. Thank you, Kogasa."

"Anytime!"

As a bonus for giving her mithril, she also gave me another chance to grab a free weapon, and I chose a katana with a black scabbard. After I'm done in dealing with the blacksmith, I covered the blade on my broom, and I hopped on, before taking off.

Now I need to fly over to the Mansion, and as usual, I entered via the window. Meiling is still sleeping despite the incident occuring around her... But the problem is the interior security, which are those fairy maids and the head maid herself.

I landed down on the floor, and just as I regained my footing...

"Dun Du-Dun Duh Dunnnn!"

I was surrounded by the fairy maids, all of which were carrying knives.

Sighing I opened the end of my broomstick, and I threw it. The blade of the broomstick pierced through three of the maids, who were standing in line. They then glow in a white light, and vanished. The broom fell down to the floor afterwards.

They then roared, as I pulled out both the katana and the tanto.

They try to attack me from all directions, but all I did was spinning around with the blades, which dealt with them in a single hit. The room was filled with a bright white light after I'm done. I took the broom back, and I walked around, searching for the library door.

And when I found it, I opened it to reveal the maze of towering bookshelves inside the library. Using my broom to fly up, and having a bird's eye view I see nothing of the ordinary until I see the center of the library which is where Patchy used to do experiments and reading.

I flew there, and I see The Greater Fairy bickering with Patchy, with her familiar beside her. And behind her were a line of the people I know... Somehow she managed to abduct Hijiri and her group, the Taoists, and even some of the Youkai from all around Gensokyo.

"What do you mean, you couldn't!? I thought by collecting enough blood, then I could bring her back--"

"You fairies sure are simple minded... And naive. You didn't even realize that this whole quest is just a lie for you to get blood from those mutated humans. And that you would prove no more use to me after I'm done collecting samples from them."

"So... You fooled me, all this time!? Give her back, give Cirno-Chan back!"

"There's no bringing her back, I'm sorry, Fairy."

She then constricted the Fairy's movements with a spell, who in turn screamed for help. Patchy's familiar just smiled evilly.

I flew over to the center and landed down.

"Let her go. I need that Fairy to do something for me. Same goes to the others you rounded up behind." I ordered.

"Who are you, so high and mighty to give me orders? You're just a mere, ordinary magician who is also a mere human."

"Why are you doing this, Patchy? Why the blood? The cloud? Everything?"

"It's for an experiment... So life may evolve to the next level! It's for me, the other humans, magicians, youkai, and even you... But seeing as you seemingly refused my idea..."

"Life is alright as it is, even for you... Who may be physically unfit, but this isn't the way!"

"Heh... I learned that after doing this ritual, I may never become sick again, I'll be freed from humanly obstacles... I do this for that reason."

"What reason!? You better tell me, Patchy, the whole reason-- either on your own, or I'm going to skull probe you, and drain your memories off the hole!"

"Huh, scary. You just don't get it don't you? I could've give you everything and this is how you're confronting me?"

She stood up from her chair, and spread her arms.

"Don't you understand what I'm doing, Marisa!? All life here is stagnant, dying! I would give it one body, one mind. Think about it! No more conflict, no more disease, no more suffering... Don't you see? I'm giving humanity a chance!"

At this moment I'm sick of hearing her reasons, and my emotions erupt.

"Enough, of your delusions, and rambling! Damn! Let that fairy go!"

"No... No, I don't think so. It's time for you to give me something! See, this fairy here somehow shared your annoyingly pent-up bloodlust! And when I consume everybody, I shall become the mother of the new Gensokyo!"

She then opened one of her grimoires, and took a deep breath, which presumably happened due to her asthma.

"And now the only thing that stands between me and Gensokyo's true destiny... Is you!"

Afterwards she let the grimoire float as she chanted out an eldritch sounding spell and she spread her arms again.

Soon afterwards, her arms emit a whip made out of black light which binds itself around the Greater Fairy, and all the other people she had abducted behind her. It also grabbed a jar filled with black blood, which I assumed that she had gotten from the corrupted humans.

"Ahh! Marisa-San...!" Whimpered Daiyousei as she gets bound.

"Soon, all those whose blood I had consumed shall be ruled under the palm of my hand... The Great Magus, Patchouli Knowledge of The Great Unmoving Library!"

All the other people who got bound screamed in pain due to the tightness of their bonds. Patchy then screamed out as then the binded people melted down into the black light, like ice melting due to heat.

And after all of them were melted and fused into the light, Patchy retracts them back into her body. She then looked up to me, her eyes glowing in a devilishly red color.

Afterwards I see both of her sleeves tear themselves apart, as her right arm morphed itself into a crescent shaped blade, while the other extended itself, her nails grew into razor sharp claws.

"After I'm done with you... I shall restore their bodies... Although their minds are under my control."

"Oh, Gods above..."

\- To Be Continued


	11. Murder the Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa and Patchouli clashed in the Great Unmoving Library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Patchy walked slowly towards me, blade at the ready while she closed the other arm.

"Now, shall we begin?"

She dashed forwards, and thrusted the blade which I dodged by rolling over to the side. Afterwards I readied my Hakkero to shoot some star shaped danmaku at her, which barely grazed her.

"Try something else."

I shot a laser, which pierced through her chest. She barely flinched, and she just took some of her own blood from the hole I made on her, and licked it.

"So this is what my own blood tasted like... Sweet, yet it had some metallic aftertaste... Now, I shall taste yours after I'm done here."

I pulled out my katana from it's scabbard and moved forward while shielding myself using the blunt part of the blade.

She uses her own blade to strike me down, but I managed to withstand her even though the floor beneath me cracked.

We locked our blades together, sparks flying out from the metals.

"Join me, Marisa... And we'll be the queens of the new Gensokyo."

"I'll pass, Patchy!"

With one burst of strength, I managed to push her off, and I thrusted the katana into her chest before pulling it out, making blood spray out from the wound like a fountain.

Patchy didn't even flinch despite the major lost of blood. She stood up perfectly, and she readied a stance and spun around as I do a backflip to endure her blade.

However her spin turns out to be a feint move, as she stopped mid-way and she thrusted her left arm, which has the razor sharp claws forwards. With a perfect timing, I managed to swipe the arm off using the blunt side of the katana, making her kneel from the recoil.

I did a roundhouse kick afterwards which she evaded by crouching down, and she hopped backwards, her 4 tomes floating behind her.

"Just accept your fate and be a part of me, Marisa! Then we'll be happy forever..."

Then multiple spells were fired out from the tomes. Each one is firing a different element; the two on her right shoots out a blast of fire and wind which enlarged the former, while the other shoots out water and thunder.

I managed to evade the inferno, and I trapped the huge surge of lightning using the katana, but the water then flowed across.

I feel myself being electrocuted alive. My whole body feels the extreme heat and tingling sensation from the electricity. After a few seconds the feeling stopped, replaced by total numbness.

I knelt down, and fell face first to the floor.

Patchy cackled at the sight of my body lying limp on the floor, and I felt the heavy heel of her shoe crushing my skull.

"Give in."

"Never..."

Using my last amount of strength, I took my vial and injected it into my right hip. Feeling the strength coming back to me, I stood up overpowering her before she hopped backwards.

I pulled out my mini-hakkero, and aimed it at her.

"Magic sign - Master Spark!"

I fired down master Spark, which she blocked using a magic barrier but it managed to destroy the books behind her. No need to fear her use of magic by now.

I dashed forward, aiming to plunge my blade into her body again, but in the last second I widened my eyes.

She turns out to be hiding another tome beneath her dress and it floated out before firing out a ray of light.

I stopped my tracks. My blade is at nearly a millimeter from her body.

Silence filled the library, as Patchy smirked while I coughed out blood. I looked down to see that the light has pierced through right where my heart is.

"Poor Kirisame Marisa... No father, no friends, no master... All alone."

And at that moment I heard a voice behind me.

"She's not alone!"

Both of us looked at the source of the voice... It belonged to a petite, black haired girl with a pair of rabbit ears, wearing a pink dress and a carrot necklace.

"Te...Wi?" I muttered out, as more blood came out from my wound and I coughed a bit more of it.

"Ah, the little trickster... Turns out you're still alive as well?"

"The me you caught previously was just a puppet I made... To trap Reisen! But I'm damn lucky that you caught that instead! I even filled it with ketchup which you mistook for blood."

"Clever girl."

Tewi pulls out a crossbow, and pulled the trigger. A bolt was then sent flying across the room, which Patchy caught using her claw, and snapped it in half.

However Patchy widened her eyes as a volley of bolts were flying towards her.

"This is no ordinary crossbow, dare I tell you!" Tewi said, not removing her finger from the trigger.

Patchy then used her claw to swipe them all off, while I injected my vial into my body, giving me the opportunity to strike as my energy came back.

I swung my katana, when she's busy holding off the bolts. And in a flash, her right arm, which has the large blade is flying across the room after being cut off from it's host.

"Tch! Not... Yet!"

Her right shoulder then extends itself, revealing a grey, slimy tentacle which she used to whip me out of her way.

I was sent flying towards a bookshelf, and I fell down to the floor. Patchy then extended her tentacle which binds itself around Tewi, who ran out of ammunition.

"Marisa! Do not... I repeat, do NOT let this be in vain!"

I watched in horror as Tewi screamed for dear life, and Patchy thrusting her clawed left hand through the girl's petite body. Blood, and guts were spilled out from the mortal wound, as Tewi's body then rot into a gray color, and melted down inside Patchy's skin.

"She's not that great after all... Show off."

"Shut your damn mouth!" I shouted.

She then turned her gaze towards me. Her glowing red eyes widened as I stood up slowly.

"I'm not going to let Gensokyo's future... Be ruined by you!"

I aimed my mini-hakkero towards her, and fired another blast of Master Spark. Now with no tomes to protect her she used her claw, closed her hand and shielded herself using it, before using her tentacles to grab me by the leg.

I was brought up to the ceiling, my body hitting the hard stone surface before being brought to her gaze.

I smirked, as I then swung the katana to sever the right arm for the second time. Now she won't be able to use her tentacles.

Patchy held her right shoulder in pain, before she then went ahead to plunge her claws right onto my body which is still lying on the floor.

Smoke filled the room as the clawed hand struck down. When it settled, she widened her eyes, as I reveal myself, parrying the claws with the katana. I pushed her off one more time, stood up and with one concentrated swing, I managed to sever her left arm. Now with both arms severed, she knelt down onto the floor, seemingly powerless by now.

"Heh... Welcome to the top of Gensokyo's new hierarchy."

With my katana in hand, I swung the sword across her body multiple times. Tears flowing out of my eyes, and angry grunting coming out from my lips as I see her body being cut apart by my own hands... Until I stopped. Which is when her body is barely recognizable.

Blood now smeared itself across the floors of the library. I knelt down and I managed to support myself by striking the edge of the katana into the floor.

I took heavy breaths, as I see her minced remains melt down into gray slime and they flow across the floor, and crawled up onto my body. I closed my eyes, as I feel all of my senses being drained out, as the slime continued in covering my body in it.

\- To Be Continued


	12. Patchouli's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patchouli's body is reduced into a grey blob which latches on, and fused with Marisa's body. After doing so, Marisa sees the great magus' memories, prior to the incident.

As I feel the slime covering my whole body, I feel it seeping inside my skin, becoming one with me.

And after every last drip is absorbed, I see flashes.

"I am dying, Koakuma. My physical weaknesses are killing me."

I see an image, of her talking to her familiar Koakuma who in turn smiled at her mistress.

"When I was summoned here, Patchouli-Sama, I pity at your condition. You had great power which has been suppressed by your disease. But I do think I have found a way to deal with it."

I see Koakuma handing Patchy a book, and upon reading it I see her eyes widen, and her frown turned into a grin.

"This... This is something, Koa. But how am I supposed to get the corrupted human blood?"

"Why don't we just cause it to be created? Anyways, in the end you'll be the one to rule this land. A land with no more conflict, disease and suffering... All obeying your will."

"But I needed help in performing this ritual. Someone very experienced in magic rituals just like I do, and is not suppressed by disease."

"There is this vengeful spirit of a magus, inside the Forest of Magic... Maybe we can use her?"

"Indeed, Koa. Indeed... I'm not wrong to have summoned you."

Much to my horrors, I see Koakuma with Master beside her talking to Patchy. And what's the worst of it? Master nodded, agreeing to unleash this monstrous blood red cloud, that had changed Gensokyo, my homeland... Drastically.

Master shows a face of regret and sadness as the cloud forms up, and floated away from the Mansion, covering the skies of Gensokyo.

She went away, out of grief. But I can see her praying, perhaps she thinks that I would be the one to stop this? But why?

The memories then cut to when Patchy had captured everyone, starting from Sakuya, to even her close friend Remilia and her sister Flandre. Then she went as far as to kidnap many others, leaving only a clue that say that access to Myouren has been sealed off, by erecting a magic barrier surrounding it.

As the flashes then come to a halt, I find myself in a black void. No light, only darkness surrounding my view, and that I'm standing on a body of water.

"Heh... You defeating me is just delaying what's inevitable."

I turned around, to see some of the water rising up, forming the body of the person I just fought with.

"How? I killed you!"

"Only in body, but my mind shall exist forever inside you. It won't take long until I take over this shell."

Then I hear her voice behind me, and I widened my eyes.

"Think about it. You're becoming a part of something great."

I turned around quickly, but nobody is there.

"You'll never feel pain, or any kind of physical harm including a mortal's death. Then, with our knowledge of a wide array of magic spells we shall conquer Gensokyo together in this shell."

"Shut up!" I shouted, putting my hands on the sides of my head.

"I couldn't. Time is ticking, Marisa. You must decide what to do, before I take over..."

I need to head home, to see Master. Maybe she knows how to separate Patchy's mind from my body...

And in a flash, I find myself back in the library. I stood up, and looked at my hand, and down to see my body.

Nothing changed, except for a new set of clothes.

A dark leather coat. I looked up, to look at the mirror before turning around. I see that on the back, is a glowing pentagram.

Did I create this? Or because of Patchy's mind, she managed to morph this coat, out of her own slimed body?

But now I know what to do. I need to see Master, to have her expelled from me.

I took my broom, and my weapons before I flew out of one of the windows. The cloud's presence has diminished drastically, making me navigate across the land more easier.

It won't be long, until I confront my Master.

\- To Be Continued


	13. Confronting Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa heads to her house in the Forest of Magic, and the truth unfurls as she confronts her master, Mima.

As I flew, I can feel her, crawling inside my skin. Her presence.

Patchy really is trying to take over, and I don't want to be controlled by anyone, not even her.

The coat she... We, had created warmed my body down from the cold winds.

In front of me, I see daylight, while behind me I see the moon fading. A new day has born, while the previous night has died.

How poetic. Here I am, on a journey for a final confrontation with Master. I landed down in front of the forest entrance, which is no longer covered in vines.

There stood Alice, waiting for me it seems. She smiled at my presence.

"Welcome, Marisa. Mima-Sama is waiting for us at your home."

"Mind if you accompany me?"

"Sure, anything for you, Marisa."

We walked through the path, surrounded by trees which blocks the light from both the fading moon, and the rising sun.

As we walk, I can feel Alice stealing glances at me and when I looked at her, she averted her gaze to the path ahead.

"Alice."

"Yes, Marisa?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Why do you ask, Marisa?"

"Answer the damn question, ze."

"Well, you're cute and strong. I liked you, maybe even more than that, Marisa. I loved you."

I feel the heat rising to my face, and I couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"Umm, maybe we need to go faster? What about if we float there on my broom?"

She nodded, and we both flew through the path in a high speed. I can feel her behind me, wrapping her arms around my body, and her cheek pressed on my back.

I smiled, at the warmth that she provided with this embrace.

But it didn't last long, as I see...

Home.

My house, my domain. The place which I moved into, after I separated myself from my Father, in order to train with Master.

Beside the window, Master sat on the chair, looking down. Her hair covers her eyes, giving a cold look.

We stopped floating using the broom, and we walked up to Master.

"Master, I need to talk--"

"Is it about your magician friend? And my involvement with her?"

"It is. Why, Master? Why did you do it?"

"I don't have a lot of choice in the matter at that time. I'm terribly sorry, Marisa."

"Let's change the subject. Can you help me with... How do I say this, ze? Something?"

"Something?"

"I can feel Patchy's mind taking over mine. We fought, alright? And I won, but she had this trick on her sleeve, trying to take over my mind and body for herself. To make every each one of Gensokyo's denizens kneel before her."

"Was it? Well, I can take care of that... Although, it will surprise you, if I tell you this."

"What is it, Master? Is it really dangerous?"

"It is, yet it is also simple. The night has nearly come to an end... And now I can show you mercy."

"Mercy? What do you mean by that, Master?"

"I can free you, from both her influence, and from this Gensokyo. This whole time, you are in a horrible nightmare. The book that you opened has trapped you inside this world, which I named the Dream of Magus. Apparently The Great Magus wanted to take control of you... Who opened the book. Previously, she tried to take me but failed. As a result, I'm bound to your home."

I widened my eyes.

"Wait, so it's all...?"

"Always has been."

"And dare I ask what kind of mercy are we talking about here?"

"Let me slay you, before you fall into your friend, The Great Magus' control. And in turn, let her take me."

She took her staff, and continued on with her words.

"After you wake up, you will forget everything that happened in the dream. You shall be free, at the cost of forgetting our conversations in this world."

My body trembled. I had met Master after all these years, only for me to lose her again?

"Now, shall I give you mercy, and slay you, my student?"

I looked behind me, to see Alice still smiling. She closed her eyes as she shook her head. She doesn't want me to accept Master's mercy?

But if I refuse, I don't even know what will Master do to me.

What should I do?

\- To Be Continued


	14. Epilogue - Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa submits her life to Mima, and bid a tearful farewell.

This is my fault I'm here in this nightmare of a world myself. If I'm not so curious on finding out the contents of that tome, maybe I would have never been here.

But then, Master would remain here. With this Alice puppet, and I fear that Patchy might control both Master's mind and body after I accept her Mercy.

"There must be another way, Master..."

"No, Marisa. I created this world, and I must pay for my crimes for doing so, as well. Now, kneel down."

I nodded, as I sobbed. Tears are now falling down from my eyes, down to my chin.

They drip to the ground, as I sunk down to my knees, and closed my eyes.

I feel Master standing behind me, and I hear a sharp noise, coming from a bladed instrument.

"In the name of the Great Magus, I hereby sentence Kirisame Marisa to be freed of this nightmare, in exchange of me remaining here."

Total silence filled the air, before Master muttered out her final words to me.

"Farewell, My Beloved Student."

And, with that I felt the wind striking my neck, and all became numb. I find myself falling down, hitting the ground, unable to move my body. As I rolled to see what happened, I see my body still kneeling, but is now missing it's head. My body then fell forward, flat to the ground as blood gushes out from the stump where my head is supposed to be.

My vision darkens as I see the gray slime which is Patchy's will... Flowing towards Master's body, and began to engulf her. Once her entire body was engulfed by the alien substance, everything went black.

\----------

I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself sitting on a chair in front of my desk inside my house, deep in the Forest of Magic.

In front of me, is the tome that I had "borrowed" from Patchy. I felt a surge of confusion flooding my mind.

Part of me wanted to open the tome to see what's inside, while the other wanted me to return it to Patchy.

I closed the distance of my right hand towards the tome's cover, but I didn't open it. Instead, I grabbed it, and stuffed it inside a sack.

Afterwards, I filled the sack with many other books that I have "Borrowed" from the library, and I stood up, took my broom and walked out.

Right after I stepped out of the doorstep I was blinded by the sudden ray of sunlight shining brightly.

After it dimmed a bit, I see Alice, in her usual white-blue colored outfit waiting for me.

"You're finally awake, slowpoke. Can we go to the library now?" She asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"...Nevermind, shall we be off? I want to return these."

"How unusual. Where's your 'I am borrowing this till I die, ze!'?"

"I think... I should stop borrowing for a while."

"Hmph. Very unusual indeed, you've eaten something wrong?"

"Nah, what made you think that, Ze!?"

She didn't reply, and started to fly. Wasting no time, I rode on my broom and took off as well.

We flew over to the library, well I entered via the window while Alice did her usual, polite way of entering from the front gate. I don't want to hear Meiling's bantering again, so I did the alternative.

Landing down on the floor, I waited for Alice to enter the library. Afterwards we walked together until we reach the center where Patchy is reading.

"Oh? How unusual? You brought a full sack this time."

"I'm returning these books, Patchy. I'm done reading them."

Patchy then gave me a weirded out look, before motioning Alice to come near her.

"Is she sick?" She whispered to Alice, who shook her head in response.

"I heard that, ze! Now can we just discuss things? About those rare spells, and such?"

"I heard that, ze! Now can we just discuss things? About those rare spells, and such?" 

_Curiosity can bring us to our certain doom. Wether if we're innocent or mischievous enough to get rid of them, we'll still suffer the consequences._

_Curiosity had gotten the better out of me, and I learned my lesson... Even though I don't understand why I am doing this right now, returning the tome, and such._

_But... But..._

_Ahh, let's just cut to the chase, ze! My name is Kirisame Marisa, and my story has reached it's end._

Magi-Borne

End

A figure with all black clothing, which resembles a gothic lolita girl knelt down in front of a tombstone. Above her, covering the skies above are blood red clouds, but not as red as the flowers that the figure placed in front of the tombstone.

"Farewell, Kirisame Marisa... My love. I do wish we can see each other again, if you dare to ever open that tome... for the second time."

She then stood up and left, as the flowers shook in the gentle wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only one of two different endings, stay tooned for the other one! :3


	15. End 2 - Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, when asked for Mercy by Mima, what about if Marisa refused it?

I shook my head, and I said "No." To Master.

"Pardon me?"

"I refuse to let myself being slain."

And for a good reason, I can't allow Master to remain here in this nightmare, and get corrupted by Patchy's will.

"My, Oh my... Was it the blood? The journey? Or is your friend's will causing this?"

Master chuckled, before she stood up slowly from her chair.

"It is indeed up for the First Magus to slay those who ended up being trapped in this nightmare...."

She then took her golden staff, which ends in a sharp golden crescent.

"Tonight, Mima joins the Ritual..."

I readied myself, unsheathing my katana from it's scabbard as Master swung her staff once to test her strength.

She started first, by dashing over to me and swinging her crescent moon tipped staff twice, which I dodged by simply back stepping.

And afterwards she fired a few lasers, which hit me, but the coat deflected them.

"That coat... Your friend made it?"

"What about it?"

"That is the Coat of Magus. An incredibly valuable coat for magicians to wear. That coat increases the wearer's durability to magical spells and danmaku, but it offers no resistance against physical attacks."

We continued in swinging our weapons, their blades colliding with each other in each swing, until Master made the mistake of striking it down when I dodged. I used the opportunity to step on the tip, burying it a little bit into the ground, before I attempt to thrust my katana into her.

She just bent her body backwards, to dodge the thrust, and when I pulled back she raised her staff, and fired out a huge blast of danmaku, in point blank range to my head.

I was knocked back for a few yards until I hit a tree. Both the pain from the attack and the impact to the tree stunned me, making me unable to move for a bit.

I looked to see Master floating slowly towards me, her staff pointing at me.

"Please, Marisa. Let me end this."

"No, Master. I can't bear with the fact that you will be trapped in here, for good."

She shook.

"This is how loyal you are to me... I never expected it."

"Because you were there for me after I ran away from my Father's home, Master."

"But then again, a disciple must not be outlived by her own mentor."

The crescent moon tip of her staff began to glow.

"Goodbye, my one and only disciple."

Adrenaline surged through my system, as I then quickly pulled out the blood vial, and injected it into my hip. Feeling the strength coming back to me I stood up, and kicked the staff, so that it points upwards and she missed her shot.

"I can't always let you decide my path, Master. I'm sorry but I can't let you suffer here!"

"Stubborn as always... But you've sure have grown Marisa. Choosing your own paths, even though it will lead to your ruin."

"I don't care what happens to me, ze!"

With one swing, I slashed at Master's body, but she dodged backwards, and used her staff to thrust me.

I wasn't able to recover from my last attempt to attack, and in a flash I felt my stomach tingling.

I looked down to see that the crescent moon tip of Master's staff has plunged it's way into my body.

I looked back up, tears running from Master's eyes.

"I am sorry, Marisa."

She then twists the staff, making the tingle turn into agony, as I gritted my teeth to hold it in.

Seeing as there is no other way, I just walked forward, letting the staff to go through me even more, until I reached close enough to swing my blade at her midsection.

The blade stuck itself onto her body, and she just pulled it out like it was nothing.

But I had another one, I quickly took my broom on the ground next to me, uncovered the tip of the broomstick to reveal the blade underneath, and I aimed at Master's midsection again.

This time, my weapon pierced through her ethereal body. She looked down in shock before looking back to me.

"You can't do this, Marisa... You'll be trapped! Please, listen to your master!"

I shook my head slowly, before I twisted the broom, and dragged it along her midsection, eviscerating her until it came off.

No blood was spilled from a vengeful spirit like Master, but instead a black light glows from it.

And for the finishing touches, I readied my mini-hakkero and pointed it at Master.

"What are you doing...? No... Don't do this!"

She became even more desperate, something that I've never seen happening to her.

I just smiled, as the Mini-hakkero charges it's attack.

"Final spark."

"No..."

And when it fires, The last thing I hear from Master is her screaming out my name as she dissipated into thin air.

"Goodbye... Master."

Her staff, which is still piercing my stomach slowly fades away, following it's owner.

I knelt down, holding in the pain until I see the gray slime beginning to heal the damage.

And at this time, I hear Patchy's voices telling me to give in after I see what happened to the wound. I put my hands on the sides of my head, begging for her to get out from my head.

But then it became too much, until I feel nothing... My mind... Empty.

Because I am now Patchouli Knowledge, in mind... And in the body of Kirisame Marisa.

\-------------------  
The blonde haired magician stood up, with a smile which looked sweet yet atrocious at the same time. Her eyes glow red, instead of her normal amber. Slowly, she walked off to the direction of the house in the middle of the forest, her hands casting a fire spell.

_I looked into her background. Found it. Didn't like it. Wish to hell I could forget it. Kirisame Marisa... This land suffered for her mistakes, for what she did at The Great Unmoving Library. And whoever she was - that's a part of me. Cause when I close my eyes, I see the memories of dozens of dead people that We once call friends, screaming as I take their lives. Moments I'll relive forever. What have I become? Something less than human. But also something more..._

A Greater One...

Magi-Borne  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Magi-Borne. Which ending do you prefer? Let me know in the comments.  
> Oh, and before you ask, on what happened to Mima, she was sent to the real world while Marisa remained inside the nightmare, her mind and body taken over by Patchouli.


End file.
